


Obey Your Thirst - Sprite 1998 Commercial

by GrwwOuttakes



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Allies To Lovers, M/M, Meta, Recs List, cursed food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrwwOuttakes/pseuds/GrwwOuttakes
Summary: Rather than create more works of this ilk, I thought I'd just make a list of existing ones for you.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Obey Your Thirst - Sprite 1998 Commercial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).



> Thanks Asymptotical and wednesday for the requests (and a lot of the stories) that led to this eventuality.
> 
> Special thanks for _The Element of Fire_ which made _me_ ship this even though I didn't want to.

\--- for exchanges, all were gifts for either Asymptotical or wednesday ---

[The Element of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998727) by wednesday

[Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753019) by wednesday

[Adrenaline Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509925) by wednesday

[Short Circuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304787) by wednesday

[The Flaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611488) by wednesday

[Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946689) by Asymptotical

[Side Benefits to being Sort of Possessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556935) by Asymptotical

[Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809998) by Asymptotical

[The Best Cafe on Dromund Kaas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133064) by venndaai

[A Matter of Mutual Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249173) by Gammarad

\---- not for exchanges, just for the authors I guess ---

[Contingency II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830098) by DarkShadeless

[Not Exactly a First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855418) by DarkShadeless

[Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397497) by DarkShadeless

[Almost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794319) by DarkShadeless

[Been a While](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698080) by bioticbootyshaker

[Ritual Purposes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617986) by pomegrenadier (contains cursed food)

[Transit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399326) by pomegrenadier

[Rogue Agent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429253) by GerdavR

**Author's Note:**

> This list is not a "best of thousands of stories" list, it's more of an exhaustive list of works with the pairing that contained (or, in the case of the non-exchange works, at a quick skim seemed to) the dynamic I vaguely intuited you wanted.


End file.
